La nuit entrait légère dans leur chair qui titubait
by shadowquill17
Summary: C'est la soirée de fiançailles de Frank et Alice, mais Lily s'est un peu éloignée des festivités. Dans le jardin, il pleut, et la sensation d'un ciel bas et d'un air lourd ressemble à sa vie.


**Gentil lecteur, bonjour !**

**Et merci à toi d'être arrivé ici, je t'en suis infiniment reconnaissante. **

**Il faut croire que ma première fic James-Lily a ouvert les vannes puisqu'en voici une nouvelle, dans le même genre d'ambiance que la première, mais cette fois plus centrée sur Lily…**

**(le titre vient d'un poème de l'incomparable René Char, "Éléments".)**

**Enjoy !**

**...**

Il pleut.

Les fines gouttes d'eau froide tombent sans discontinuer sur le jardin, maquillant la lumière claire-obscure de cette fin d'après-midi d'un voile perlé et un peu triste; l'herbe semble étinceler sous l'averse, chaque minuscule brin fin et vif porteur d'une rangée de minuscules pierres précieuses ployant légèrement sous leur poids, et tout le jardin semble frissonner sous une brise tiède et molle.

Une odeur propre de pluie, de terreau et de menthe flotte dans cette atmosphère lourde de fin d'été, la chaleur semble s'attarder même entre les filets liquides qui tombent d'un ciel presque violet; le bruit incessant des gouttes qui heurtent le sol crée une sourdine crépitante, presque hypnotisante, qui engloutit chaque son et chaque souffle comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Une fragrance occasionnelle de pêche vient agrémenter l'air, portée par le vent depuis le vieil arbre noueux qui survit au fond du jardin; les rares feuilles de l'antique ancêtre végétal murmurent une mélodie qui se fond dans le manteau sonore qui enveloppe l'endroit.

Sur la plus grosse branche de l'arbre, ses serres serrées autour du bois noirci par l'âge, un corbeau immobile, ses ailes de jais repliées contre son corps, défie le temps de ses petits yeux étincelants.

Lily se tient à l'entrée du jardin, là où les larges pierres de la terrasse se changent en terre et en herbe. Ses longs cheveux roux ont foncé en s'imbibant d'eau, et les gouttelettes quittent les pointes de ses boucles comme à regret pour aller se perdre contre son chemisier; sa gorge blanche frémit, et des ruisselets la sillonnent comme une terre lunaire qui connaîtrait enfin une mousson trop tardive.

Ses yeux verts sont fixés sur le corbeau qui semble la fixer en retour.

Aucun d'eux ne cille.

Lily s'apprête à s'avancer un peu plus vers l'oiseau, mais au même instant des pas se font entendre contre les pierres humides et une large main entoure sa taille; Lily s'abandonne contre la chaleur bienvenue sans même réfléchir.

_James_.

-Tu devrais rentrer, fait la voix familière. Frank et Alice se font du souci pour toi.

Lily murmure un acquiescement distrait, les yeux toujours fixés sur le corbeau.

James, ses iris noisette emplis d'inquiétude, passe sa main chaude sur la chair grelottante du bras nu de Lily; sans un mot, il se débarrasse de sa veste en lin et la dépose sur les épaules de sa femme.

Lily lâche un petit soupir de contentement, et James la serre à nouveau contre lui.

-Ça va s'arranger, tu verras.

Les yeux verts de la jeune femme quittent ceux du corbeau et se lèvent pour rencontrer ceux de son mari.

-Tu penses ? demande-t-elle dans un murmure presque inexistant, et sitôt qu'elle a refermé la bouche ses paroles sont comme effacées par le bruissement étouffant de la pluie.

Sa voix à lui, en comparaison, paraît presque trop forte.

-J'espère, répond-il avec honnêteté.

Il se penche pour presser un baiser tendre contre les cheveux roux foncé; lèvres et boucles sont tout aussi froides, mais Lily ferme malgré tout les paupières pour savourer le contact rassurant.

Quelque part, un battement d'ailes claque doucement.

**...**

**Eh bien, mon lecteur adoré, dis-moi tout: as-tu lu et aimé ? Lu et soupiré ? Lu et compati ?**

**James et Lily sont un couple formidable mais ils m'emplissent toujours d'une mélancolie inévitable...**

**Mais quoi que tu aies ressenti, lecteur, je t'en prie, fais-m'en part ! Je vis pour les commentaires que tu veux bien m'offrir… **

**Alors je compte sur toi. ;-)**

****(d'ailleurs si jamais par hasard la fic centrée sur James t'intéresse, tu peux toujours lire "Éclate et meurt l'éclair bleu", ce serait un honneur de savoir ce que tu en penses.)****

****(mais APRÈS une review)****

****XD****


End file.
